Abusive Edward
by edwardanthonymasencullengirl
Summary: OOC. All human. One shot. What would happen if it weren't all hugs and kisses for Edward and Bella? What if Edward raped, drank, and beat?  Don't read if you're not going to understand what is not mentioned specifically please. Rate! Comment!


The raindrops seemed to beat down on her extra hard that night. As opposed to the rest she had to endure when one of those nights came around… It was one of those nights when he would come home so drunk, he could never even remember her face. But that didn't mean he had no problem slapping it nevertheless. You see, Edward was that kind of guy. Picture perfect. Face straight out of a magazine. The kind of guy and girl would kill for. The kind of guy Bella wanted more than anyone else. The kind of guy Bella got and then hated more than anyone else.

She hadn't realized what it was she had done – or what could have happened to make Edward turn this way. It was as if she hadn't even known him anymore…because she didn't. He would go out on week nights and drink with his friends. He would spend all amounts of money when he knew they didn't have it. And most of all, he would leave Bella home alone with their toddler.

Renesmee her name was. She was pure perfect to say the least. Chocolate brown eyes like her mother's and curly bronze hair like her father's. Truly she had gotten the best of both worlds. She was always something Bella loved and tried to cherish but then something she also regretted. Each time Bella would have to leave her daughter in the arms of that stranger, she died a little bit inside. She hated the thought of having to trust him, especially with her first born.

When Edward and Bella were dating in college, he had been majoring in sociology and she, women's rights. The two seemed compatible in every way. Edward would always talk about how vile men could be to women sometimes and how he would never treat a woman with such disrespect. Bella being Bella, believed in him. She believed he was unreal – like one day someone would come and take him because he could never be hers – he'd be too perfect. But at last, this never happened. No one took him from her. And maybe that's why she'd so angry at the world…because no one could take this despicable man from her. No one.

When he finally asked her hand in marriage, she couldn't say yes fast enough. Everything was perfect. Their wedding. Their honeymoon was extra amazing. And then the dawn of their marriage was the best the rest of it could have ever been. Five months into the marriage, Edward began changing. He acted as if he owned Bella. Not that she wasn't his, but he acted as if she were his property. Unfortunately, Bella was a very strong minded woman that refused to take what ever he dished out. So she spoke to him. Which the absolute worst thing she could have possibly done. For that night he beat her. He had beaten her so hard that their first child she was carrying died. She was grateful. She hadn't any idea she was pregnant in the first place and refused to bring a child into such a hostile environment. Yet she never did think of leaving…that's what is the most questioning of all. Edward never did find out about that child. That's why he kept on hitting her probably and then apologizing and then hitting and then apologizing and then beating and then forgetting to apologize. Or maybe he just wasn't sorry anymore.

And now Bella was in the driveway of their expensive home without a though in her mind but Renesmee. For that night Edward had beaten her so hard that he'd broken every bone in her body. and then tossed her out into the street like garbage. She could hear the cries of her daughter striking through the solid walls of Edward home. She knew what he was doing. He was doing what he had always been doing to Bella since the fifth month of marriage. Now it was onto Renesmee. Their daughter. His own flesh and blood. Bella wondered what the aftermath would look like. How would her daughter feel? How bloody would she be? How red?

She tried repeatedly to get up. She had put her trust in her body. sh had put her trust in herself to save her daughter from that monster. She expected herself, as bloody and as broken as she was, to get up and get her daughter. And then the crying increased. And then stopped altogether.

But not before Bella could hear the first and last words of her daughter. "Mommy."

**Hey! It's my first fanfic so I'd love if you'd comment and give me some extra pointers. That'd be great. My usual style is more thought out and thorough but I though I'd just give a quick glimpse to what's to come... Btw, this is based on Stephenie Meyer's characters. Of course Edward would never act like that or would Bella but I like to think out of the box and more abusive. Says a lo doesn't it? lol. Keep reading people!**


End file.
